


Let Me Try to Fix You

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Wendy and Chelia try to get over the losses of war by celebrating their new relationship with the perfect presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend Aura or [@auratw](http://auratw.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I'm so happy to share this and hope it's okay :)

It had taken a while for things to get ‘back to normal’, not that anything could truly feel ordinary after what they’d been through. The war was long over but the losses still bled and ached from deep cut wounds. However the former two goddesses of the sky were known for their healing ability and who was to say that didn’t apply to emotional scarring too.

Wendy and Chelia had only recently started dating and although their foundation was strong through years of close friendship, the pressure of ‘firsts’ and making perfect memories for years to come was difficult to work around. Chelia, for the most part, was in her element, smothering her girlfriend in honest, heartfelt compliments whenever she thought necessary and offering support where she could.

On the other hand Wendy was still a flustered mess, stammering and blushing furiously at every ounce of affection sent her way. This, tied with her timid nature and insecurities, had rendered her unable to confess her feelings for a long time. She was doing her best to move past it but abandonment seemed to be a theme in her life from her birth parents, Grandine, Jellal, Cait Shelter and then lastly to Fairy Tail when they disbanded for a year. Chelia had been the only person she cared about that had never left her even in the darkest times and she was constantly scared of somehow messing that up. She was clumsy and inexperienced but would do anything in her power to keep Chelia by her side forever.

Chelia was also unsure on how she should act to keep Wendy happy. There was an emptiness in her veins left from where her magic used to flow and even now her body twitched with the agitation of not using it for so long. It hurt. It always did. No matter the distraction, it was there in the background, a low thrumming of lost power chilling her to the bone. In their relationship she needed support from Wendy but was too scared to bring her feelings up, knowing that while Wendy would do whatever she could to help, ultimately she couldn’t solve anything and talking about her grief would only make her girlfriend feel guilty.

Valentine’s Day was coming up and both girls had vowed to get the other an amazing present to show their gratitude for all they’d been through together. Although they were both doing their best to repress their troubling feelings and act as normal, they had both noticed something was off with the other and even if they couldn’t pinpoint the problems, they both could feel it. Something in their relationship ran slightly cold and they secretly hoped the presents would rekindle the flame from the old days or maybe even spark a new, comforting warmth for what they could be.

***

It didn’t take a genius to work out that Chelia missed her magic. Any mage would, especially when such a huge sacrifice was undermined by yet another one of the enemy’s tricks. The problem was that Wendy didn’t know what to do about it.

She had never felt confident enough to use her magic around Chelia unless it was an emergency since the incident but had thought about how her own magic might be similar enough for Chelia to ease her withdrawal symptoms for a while. It was too nerve wracking to ask, though. They hadn’t had a big disagreement yet and Wendy wasn’t planning on changing that any time soon.

After talking with Carla about what she could do, they decided to go to the Exceed Village along with Happy, Lily and the Sabertooth exceeds. All remnants of magic had been rejected from Edolas in the final anima and that included countless magic items even if they were verging on empty. The exceeds had taken these with them as their only belongings and a final reminder of their old home land and were bound to have a wind magic item or two to spare. If Wendy could find a way to infuse her magic into one of these objects, Chelia would be able to use magic again by herself.

After collecting Lily and Happy from the guild they headed to the station under the guise of taking an important document to Sabertooth. The train ride was long and gruelling but tiny paws stroking her head and the thought of Chelia’s face when she found out she would be able to use magic again got her through it.

A slightly wobbly journey took them through town and to the entrance of the guild hall.

“This place is needlessly large,” Lily commented.

“It’s HUGE!” Said Happy, flying up to peek in through a stained glass window.

“Let’s just go in.” Huffed Carla, already looking like she regretted asking the other exceeds to tag along. Nodding slightly, Wendy pushed open the doors and they walked in.

Inside was pandemonium. Stray beer mugs and chairs were thrown across the guild at Orga while he batted them away with the hand that wasn’t holding a microphone and carried on singing a grating tune. At the other end of the hall Minerva was icing a cake and glaring daggers at anyone except Yukino within a five meter radius. Rufus sat at the bar scribbling down something and seemingly reading seventeen books at the same time while Dobengal took money for what could only be bets next to him. All in all it wasn’t quite Fairy Tail’s level of raucous but it was pretty damn close.

“Wendy!” Sting called, waving as he sprinted down the stairs with Rogue hot on his heels and the exceeds trailing after them. “And- oh and no other dragon slayers? Just cats. Okay, cool. What dyou need?”

They listened patiently while Wendy explained the whole Edolas debacle and why they wanted to visit the Exceed Village taking turns with Happy and letting Lily and Carla fill in the gaps.

“Wow so there’s hundreds more exceeds here on Earthland? Lector, you could meet your parents! I can’t wait to come with you guys they might have some weird parallel world light magic – I wonder how that tastes. Right, Rogue?”

“You’re ditching your responsibilities to find magic items too weak to be of any use, master?” Rogue asked flatly, raising an eyebrow over the term of authority.

Sting grimaced.

“Come on, don’t you want to so Frosch and Lector’s family? We need to be there for support!”

“We are Frosch and Lector’s family. They can cope without us while we do work here as long as no one lets Frosch out of their sight so they don’t get lost.”

“Fro thinks so too!”

Sting pouted, annoyed that Rogue was so set on staying not even Frosch could persuade him and cogs obviously turning in his brain to think of another excuse to go on an adventure.

“Fine.” Rogue said crossing his arms. “If you can find people to cover the work for both of us today we can go. I only said no because we’re already taking a long weekend off this month and getting people to do a whole day’s worth of paperwork on top of what we’re already asking isn’t going to happen. I’ll give you ten minutes.”

Sting ran to the bar and immediately got shot down by Rufus and Dobengal before disappearing into the crowd. Rogue gave them a small yet warm smile and bent down to talk to Frosch, probably going over what to do if they got lost and other parental advice.

“Minerva’s cake looks really pretty. Dyou think she’d let us watch her decorating?” Wendy asked, making a note to take a picture of the dessert before she left to show Chelia. Her mouth was already watering just looking at it.

“I’m sure she won’t mind you watching while you wait. Happy should stay with us though, we wouldn’t want any accidents to happen when Natsu isn’t here to protect him.” Rogue replied while staring down at his mini communication lacrima and blushing slightly. “Sting’s trying to convince me to let him go but-“he coughed-“it’s not going to happen. Sorry for the delay.”

Ignoring Happy’s whines of protest Carla, Lily and Wendy walked over to where Minerva was working to be greeted by Yukino.

“Wendy! Carla! Lily! How are you?” She smiled brightly to ease Wendy’s nerves then glanced back over her shoulder at her girlfriend still hard at work. “Did you want to watch Minerva decorate the cake? It’s so pretty, right? I’m sure she’d love to show you.”

Smiling gratefully Wendy edged closer, Minerva acknowledged her with a slight nod then started to commentate on what she was doing to explain the complicated piping work. She stood enthralled, watching the intricate swirling patterns interlock and slowly wrap around each layer. Minerva let her sample some of the brightly coloured icing and she almost melted at the taste. Different delicious flavours tied together through sugar and sweetness, and that was just for the decoration! She couldn’t imagine how a whole slice would taste or what she would give to bring some home for Chelia.

“Do you like baking Wendy?” Yukino asked.

Wendy nodded, her eyes never leaving skilful Minerva’s hands.

“What brings you to Sabertooth then?” She continued. “Nothing to worry about I hope. Lucy’s not in trouble is she?”

“No, no, she’s fine! Everything’s fine.” Wendy quickly quelled Yukino’s panic. “Actually we’re looking for a Valentine’s Day present. I think Chelia misses her magic a lot more than she lets on and I want to find something to recreate it for her, even just for a little while.”

“Oh! I might have the perfect thing then. Actually it’s the only thing that I’m better at than Minerva in baking: floating cookies. Sting loves them. You can fly around for a few hours at most with each cookie if you put in enough magic and it’s easy to control. Would you like the recipe?”

“Yes please!” Wendy nodded enthusiastically until Yukino rushed off Rufus to make a copy.

“It certainly seems like that would make a good substitute for wind magic. Are you sure you still want to go to the Exceed Village?” Asked Lily.

“Yes. I want as many options as possible to find what’s best for Chelia.” That gained a nod of approval from Carla.

With the floating cookie recipe in hand, the promise of a few slices of cake when they came back and a red-faced Rogue far too flustered to say anything except ‘make sure Frosch doesn’t get lost’ before dragging Sting into his office, they left the guild. Carla’s powers allowed her to guide the way as they flew across Fiore, Wendy safely in her arms as they scanned the ground for exceeds.

After an hour a flash of white caught Lector’s eye and he pointed out the masses of exceeds down below. They were greeted with cheers and excitement rippled throughout the crowd. Lector and Frosch were in awe. Never before had they seen any of their own kind other than themselves and the three Fairy Tail members but now they had hundreds of exceeds to reveal their family, history and culture. Almost immediately they were swept up in the crowd and Happy soon followed when he caught sight of the couple that had taken care of him and Carla before. Lily left to catch up with his old friends which left Carla and Wendy to talk to Queen Shagotte.

“Carla! Wendy! I’m so happy you came to visit us.” She beamed, her eyes slightly watering. “Do you need our assistance? I’ll happily give you two anything you want.”

“We were wondering if you have any magic items that we would be able to use. I’d like to charge them with my magic so a wind item would be best. I-if you have any to spare, that is.” Wendy backtracked, worried she would offend the queen somehow.

Shagotte just smiled and lead the way, weaving through the groups of exceed until they reached a large cart full of various broken items.

“You should be able to find something in there,” she said. “I’m sorry it’s not very well organised but maybe you can use your magic to sense what you’re looking for? Take whatever you need, these are just sentimental value for us and I would love for some to be put to better use.”

Wendy bowed in thanks and clambered up to the top of the pile to start searching while Carla stayed behind and engaged the queen in clipped yet curious conversation.

Several hours later Wendy had a sack full of potential magic items and they bid their farewells to the exceed kingdom. Everyone seemed refreshed and content after their short visit (except for Lector who had spent half the time chasing after Frosch so they didn’t get lost) and was ready to return home. A short stop at Sabertooth to drop off their members with some light and shadow items and grab some cake and they were off again. Wendy hoped her subconscious was making use of the journey to think about what to do next with the wind items while she was occupied with motion sickness.

The next day she went off in search of Freed and spent the rest of the week working either with him or on her own to imbue the items with magic in the mornings, also occasionally using the guild kitchen to practice the floating cookies. Now all that was left to do was wait.

***

Chelia sighed with her head on the table as her brain once again failed to come up with anything that Wendy might like for a present. It was a slow day at the guild so there was little work to help Mira out with and she had been taking the time to ponder her options for Valentine’s Day. They had already decided to go with a simple picnic outside in the crisp winter weather and then spend the rest of the day relaxing at home so that wasn’t a problem. The only thing left was a suitable present for Wendy and Chelia’s mind was blank.

As usual she had procrastinated thinking about it, hoping her subconscious would do its thing and she’d randomly be hit with a flash of inspiration, but now it was less than a week until the big day and she still had nothing. What Wendy had really wanted throughout her life was some stability, family, and Chelia knew that she was a huge part of that now but Wendy might like something more physical to hold onto when life got tough.

“Mira?” She asked, getting up to talk to her at the bar. “Wendy was in a guild before Fairy Tail, wasn’t she?”

“Cait Shelter, yes. It was never really a guild but she felt at home there. The guild members were all illusions with a powerful spirit as the master. He was the last descendent of the Nirvit so I think the images he created must have been Nirvit too. Does that help?”

Chelia nodded, her eyes on the counter as she thought.

“Is there anywhere I can do more research on the Nirvit people?” She continued.

“Yes I’m sure there’s a book on them somewhere. Why don’t you ask Fre- I mean Levy. She’ll know where to find the information and will help you with anything else you need.”

Chelia spent the rest of the day in various libraries with Levy researching Nirvit culture and history. Eventually she decided to make Wendy some traditional clothing and with the help of Levy and Mirajane she just about got it finished the evening before Valentine’s Day. She just hoped Wendy would like it.

***

The morning of Valentine’s Day Chelia woke to an empty house, the space beside her long having lost its warmth. She stumbled into the shower and tried to make her hair look pretty when she got out, only slightly lamenting the fact that she could no longer control warm blasts of air to do it for her.

By ten o’clock she had reached the guild and was sat at the bar waiting for Wendy to meet her. A few minutes later Wendy emerged from the kitchen holding a picnic basket and beamed at her. Breath catching in her throat, Chelia moved to embrace her and press a kiss to her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she mumbled, still in awe of how beautiful Wendy looked today.

She had left her hair down to flow past her shoulders and frame her face except for two plaits at her temples which joined at the back of her head. Her blue hair contrasted with the bright white of her dress and reflected the light so brilliantly that there were shades Chelia had never noticed before woven into Wendy’s hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chelia.” She smiled and reached out to take her hand and they left the guild, waving to Mira and Cana as they went.

Sparse flurries of snowflakes rained from the sky as they walked hand in hand up the hill to find shelter for their picnic. White crystals caught in Wendy’s eyelashes and settled in her hair like jewels in satin. She truly looked like a goddess as she laughed and lifted her hand to gather streams of snowflakes and move them in a more choreographed dance with her magic before looking at Chelia with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, Chelia. I didn’t think-”

“Its fine,” Chelia interrupted her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “It was pretty. I’d like to see it again.”

Smiling nervously, Wendy lifted her hand and used her magic again, this time the snowflakes swirled in delicate patterns and moved to form a path for the girls to walk through.

“Wow,” breathed Chelia. “Can you like stop them in mid-air too?”

“Hmm probably? Let me try.”

In a few seconds the drops of snow has slowed to a stop and now hovered serenely in the air, slightly bobbing as the breezes changed direction. The girls let their eyes roam the scene straight out of a fairy tale while walking up the hill. It was like time had stopped just for them then restarted and rushed to cover their tracks once they had laid out a blanket and sat down.

They ate accompanied by Chelia’s usual chatter, she succeeded in her goal of making Wendy laugh multiple times and was pretty pleased with herself when her hand brushed against a packet she hadn’t noticed before. Golden heart-shaped cookies rustled against their clear plastic wrapping that was carefully tied off with a bow and Chelia looked up at Wendy quizzically.

“Did you make these? I mean I know you made everything, and it was delicious, thank you, but like…these are new.” She trailed off not knowing how to describe the faintest tingle of magic she felt from the cookies.

“I baked them this morning specially. Would you like to try one?” Wendy asked, the waver in her voice not going unnoticed by her girlfriend. Why was she nervous?

Nodding slowly, Chelia opened the package and shot one last questioning look at Wendy before taking a bite. A tingle spread down her spine and to her toes and the buttery biscuit melted on her tongue. The flavour was almost akin to what air tasted like and lost in the nostalgia she didn’t even realise she was floating an inch above the ground until she heard Wendy’s half excited, half anxious giggle.

“Wendy! How are you doing this? What’s happening?” Chelia panicked slightly, struggling and dipping in the air slightly just like those snowflakes stuck in the wind.

“I’m sorry are you okay? I’ll get you down,” she offered, her eyebrows crinkling in worry and regret as she reached out a hand and pulled Chelia back to Earthland. “Sorry. I should have told you what they did before you ate one. I thought it would be a nice surprise but I overstepped. I’m so sorry Chelia. I’ve ruined everything!”

Stray tear droplets bounced across her lashes as her eyes remained glassy while she held in the tears, putting Chelia’s feelings before her own. She was selfless to the point in hurt and Chelia felt it in her chest as she shook her head and placed chilly hands firmly on Wendy’s shoulders, snapping her out of her downward spiral.

“It’s fine. It’s…I’m not sure what it is, sorry. I might’ve liked a little more warning but this is amazing, Wendy. I could taste the air again, y’know? I don’t know how to put what I’m feeling into words but it’s not bad, okay?” She struggled to both comfort her girlfriend and sort out the mess of nostalgia and longing in her own mind as she pulled Wendy into a tight hug. “Thank you. I’d like to try this again with you if that’s okay?”

She muttered the last few words into Wendy’s shoulder and hoped she didn’t notice the few extra damp spots on her clothes that weren’t from snow as she felt more than saw Wendy nodding.

This time they held hands on one side with a cookie in the other and Wendy explained about Yukino giving her the recipe, the spell she had cast and how Yukino said you could control the movement and height of floating. After a short countdown they stuffed the cookies into their mouths and quickly moved to join their other hands as they both floated up into the sky.

Weightlessness flew them across the sky, as free as the snowflakes falling around them. They laughed, smiled and spun around, the weight and shackles of Chelia’s loss lifted, even for a short while, and long forgotten. Occasional blasts of air from Wendy allowed them to keep control and they danced across the sky until the effects of the cookies began to wear off and Wendy guided them back to the ground.

They took a moment to catch their breath, Chelia’s legs trembling with leftover adrenaline as she all but collapsed onto Wendy and murmured her thanks over and over. Finally they sank down onto the picnic blanket and Chelia clasped Wendy’s hands in her own, staring into her eyes with the deepest affection and a soft smile at her lips.

“You could tell I miss my magic then, huh? I thought I was hiding it pretty well,” she let out a little laugh and smiled wider. “Thank you for this. It was lovely to have that feeling again even if it’s not in the sense I’m used to. And the cookies were delicious, by the way.”

“Actually that was only part of your present. I found some things that might let you use wind magic that feels closer to home. Only if you want to, though,” she added after a moment.

Chelia’s jaw dropped open as Wendy rummaged in the picnic basket and brought out a white bag to hand over to Chelia. Her fingers trembled slightly as she opened the bag and gazed in wonder at its contents. Metallic cylinders and complicated mechanisms jumbled together and all hummed with currents of familiar wind slaying magic.

“They had magic objects that were powerful enough to use to fight us evenly in Edolas so I adjusted some with Freed’s help and now they’re imbued with my magic. Sorry we couldn’t find a way to put god slaying wind magic into them. But he said he’d talk to Rufus and Orga to try and work something out if you wanted? The runes he put on them let them take in air to recha-”

She looked up and stopped abruptly as she saw streams of tears pouring down Chelia’s face. Stray snowflakes caught and stuck there, half melting from the warmth of the liquid while Wendy tried and failed to work out what emotion these tears held. Eyes downcast, Chelia trembled slightly as tears fell onto the object she was clutching. Eventually Wendy moved forwards, taking the container out of here grasp and tentatively holding her hands instead.

“Chelia…”

“You did all this for me?” Her words were small and vulnerable but filled with emotion.

“Yes?” Wendy asked uncertainly. “It was the least I could do-”

Chelia scoffed and shook her head.

“This is the kindest, most thoughtful, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. Thank you, Wendy.” She took a deep breath. “I-it’s a bit much right now. I don’t think I can try them out today. I’m s-”

“Let’s go home,” Wendy interrupted, not wanting to hear any apologies when she was responsible for pushing Chelia’s limits so far.

They packed up in silence and this time the snowflakes buffeted them and kept Wendy grounded while Chelia was pulled a little dazedly through the storm. When they got home and Chelia was safely sitting on the sofa, Wendy went to make some hot chocolate.

Returning with steaming mugs full with plump marshmallows and chocolate, she used her magic to manoeuvre blankets across the room and wrap around their shoulders while also cooling off the drinks to the scorching side of drinkable. No words were needed as they sat in silence and let their emotional capacities recuperate.

It was warm and calm when Chelia placed her cup on a nearby table and left the room, returning a few seconds later with a wrapped box. She looked slightly sheepish and seemed reluctant to hand over the present as she fiddled with the bow holding it together. Her grip was tight as she crossed the room and finally passed the gift to Wendy, forgetting to let go for a few seconds after she had done so.

Just as Wendy was going to start unwrapping her present, Chelia reached out and grabbed her hands.

“It won’t be as good as yours. Um. Sorry I’m just embarrassed I wanted to get you the perfect present and-”

“Chelia its fine,” she reassured her. “Anything you give me will be perfect because you found something that reminds you of me or that you think I’ll like. That’s what presents are mainly about, the feelings behind them. At least that’s what Grandine used to say.”

Chelia took her hands into her lap and nervously pulled at her fingers as Wendy untied the bow and opened the box. Carefully, she lifted out a light beige garment embroidered with ancient symbols in multi-coloured threads. A thrum of magic and home ran through Wendy’s veins as soon as she touched the fabric and she clutched it to her chest, turning to Chelia with tears already in her eyes.

“I did some research on the Nirvit and I thought you might like some traditional-style clothes to remind you of them so we made that. I’m not sure if you remember the symbols but I mainly chose ones for love, family and protection.”

Wendy had already slipped on the robes over her dress and looked so natural and at home in them it resonated with something domestic deep inside Chelia. She studied the different rows of symbols, her eyes tracing the shapes as she read the ancient language she was once surrounded in. Everything about who Wendy was, was built in the past. Her childhood was centred around dragons and forgotten people both long dead as she solely brought their traditions, wisdom and culture into the new age. Chelia hoped that the information in the books she had based the clothes on was correct and she hadn’t actually done something horribly offensive.

From the look in Wendy’s eyes she guessed she had done well.

“There’s more,” she said, reaching into the box and pulling out a smaller bag that had been hidden underneath the robes. “I know you can’t wear that all the time so I made some jewellery with specific protection charms on it so you can mix and match whenever. Levy helped me with the actual magic and runes but I drew them on first before she went over them.”

Shimmering crystals and stones glinted in the light of the fire and shone where black and white lettering was engraved into their surfaces. Wendy pulled on every single bracelet and put a necklace and pair of earrings on too before slipping a necklace over Chelia’s head. Jagged symbols for love and forever dug into the faces of the pendant at its centre and Chelia smiled at Wendy’s choice before she threw herself into her arms.

“Thank you so much. This is the best present ever,” Wendy mumbled into her neck. “Raboul would be proud. I think you’ve now done enough to be accepted into all of my families.”

“That’s good. I want to be in your family forever.”

“I’m sure you will be.”

Their soft words hung in the air as they relaxed into each other and remained true for all the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit emotional and cryey but my girls get overwhelmed sometimes and they need to let it out! Honestly they're so cute and I hope I did Aura's wonderful idea and Stingue headcanon (if you noticed it) justice. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
